


the damage is done

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Quantico (TV)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Not Beta Read, set during 1x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The damage is done, the police are coming too slow now... (Yes, I stole it form 'Losing your memory' by Ryan Star, I suck at summaries).</p>
            </blockquote>





	the damage is done

 

Simon didn’t mind being alone. He wasn’t a party type of guy, he never had too many friends. He was used to it.

But when he was standing in front of the team, seeing judgmenent and doubt in their eyes- he had never felt so lonely before. They were suddenly looking at him like on a stranger, ready to sentence him for the things he had never done. Why didn’t they know better?

He had use all his strenght to not look at Raina. Because he wouldn’t stand seeing judgement in her eyes.

He wouldn’t.

And yet again, he left without saying goodbye. 

Alex appeared from shadows, trying to convince him to help her and he almost agreed. But he was so tired, living in the world that he couldn’t understand, in the world that didn’t want to understand him. He just wanted to hide somewhere and sleep until it it all over.

So he just turned around and eneterd his house- that big reminder of his miserable life he didn’t share with anyone- and then everything faded into darkness.

Simon was holding his whole life in his left hand.

For the first few hours he was desperately trying to figure it out. Who had kidnapped him? Where was the second bomb? How could he free himself?

And then he stopped.

Everything hurt from sitting in the same position. His head was one big bundle of pain.

Maybe he was destined to die this way.

He went to a few happy memories from his childhood, when everything had been bright and he had been full of hope. 

His grandmother’s warm laugh.

His fourth birthday.

His mother’s hand on his head.

Raina.

Her bright eyes and soft smile, so warm that he could feel it’s heat in his heart. 

She was the reason why he was breathing and she had no idea. 

He had never told her that. She deserved better. But regret was burning inside him with every memory.

Alex was trying really hard not to cry when she told him that he could let go. There was a string of hesitation inside him but he was so tired.

So he did it.

He knew that it wasn’t his fault.

But he was the one who had released the trigger.

The operation centre was completely destroyed. Simon felt a big, black whole of fear forming inside him and he wasn’t even trying to calm himself down. When he spoke, his voice was little and broken. Just like him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Love you all!


End file.
